


Cant you do the same

by Growing_sprout



Category: Splatoon
Genre: cough, cough cough, mask has hanahaki, oh fi-cough-sh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growing_sprout/pseuds/Growing_sprout
Summary: Cough why am I doing this cough. Also cough Aloha tags cough hundredth book cough





	Cant you do the same

Mask was having trouble breathing again. Not cause of his Hay fever, no, it was from this disease called hanahaki. These flowers would start to choke you up till you die from suffocating. He had already gotten them removed but they came back. He decided to have a chat with Skull. Making his way to Skull's room ( they live together ) and knocked on the door. A muffled "Im coming" came from the other side. "Yeah What's up?"  
"I'll teeeell you insiiiide" so they went inside and locked the door "So why did you come?"  
"Uhh well. I've had this thiiiiiiing called hanahaki. It's where flowers-cough cough" As a whole flower fell from his mouth.   
"ugh"  
"... I wouldn't have belived you if that flower didn't fall. I've already read about this anyway."  
"You read?"  
"yes but you've otta tell that person that you like them. Your in the terminal stage. You either get them removed or you die. Please just tell them."  
"No"  
"Why?"  
"Cause.... it's Alohaaaaaa And you knooooow that he haaaates me. Skull was shocked. He stayed silent for a while  
"I'll tell Aloha. Just please don't die. We all care." Mask shook his head understanding. He stood in the room while Skull got Aloha. Aloha was being shoved in. He could hear Aloha complaining. "Why him. You know thay I don't like him." He could feel the petals surging in his throat. "FINE I'll talk with him." He almost vomited the flowers. He shut the door behind them. "Well. What do you want?" he spoke in a icy cold voice. Mask with tears in his eyes responded" I'm dying. " He could see Aloha face going serious and his casualness dropping quickly to a worried expression. "Your kidding right?". Mask shook his head. "I am"  
"Why?" Mask suddenly started to cough. Aloha coming over to see the pink petals with the sharp cyan blood. "Hanahaki."   
"You know" Mask said weakly with a smile. "Pink. One of my teammates for sure. Who? I know Octo glasses is cute so mab-"  
"It's you you moron." Aloha was dead silent"Me?"  
"Are you deaf? Yes!" and Mask started to cough. "Shi-"  
Mask slapped his hand over Aloha's mouth. "This-cough- is a kid-cough cough- friendly show." Finally Mask stopped and Aloha promtly kissed him. "I'm so sorry that you had to suffer cause of me. I didn't want it like this." they clug onto eachother as if it was the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> Cough why am I doing this cough. Also cough Aloha tags cough hundredth book cough


End file.
